The Girl He Use to Know
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: Scarlett knew Rhett would ask from something in return for money and the entire ride to Atlanta she thought of her list. Only one of them was she truly sure would convince him to help her. But to play that card would be like cheating at a card game. **Title Change**
1. Jail Scene

AN: Yes I know the jail scene has been done and done, but just like every other author I wanted to put my own spin on it. This is a more of a what-if Rhett and Scarlet met before the barbeque. Had a longer pass that made Rhett's stare as Scarlet ascended more prominent.

Not to proud of this chapter so it might get altered based on reviews or attention I finally give it.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Scarlett was never a naïve girl. She knew that her father spoiled her in luo of having a son, and fully expected her to marry a man that would be proud to own Tara. She knew her mother wished she was more lady like and less spirited. She knew her sisters were jealous of her dark hair, green eyes, and small waist. She knew that men were attracted to her because she played them all, and were therefore serious about none. And she knew when the war hit that her life would be changed.

Admittedly not all the changes were due to the war itself. Yes her husband was killed, but not necessarily in battle. Yes she grew up faster than expected, but she was sixteen with a child. Yes she had responsibilities beyond her experiences, but that could have happened without the war. The war just accelerated her hardships. Left her in destitute, a ruined plantation, sick family members, and taxes she would never be able to pay.

Rhett was her only hope.

Scarlett knew Rhett would ask from something in return for money and the entire ride to Atlanta she thought of her list. She really only had three things that could interest a man like Rhett. Only one of them was she truly sure would convince him to help her. But to play that card would be like cheating at a card game. Was she willing to pay that price?

For truly, only Scarlett knew what she stood to lose if Rhett was not willing to help her.

* * *

><p>"Suppose we get down to the truth. You want something from me and you want it badly enough to put on quite a show on your velvets. What is it, money?"<p>

"I want three hundred dollars to pay the taxes on Tara. Oh Rhett, I did lie to you when I said everything was all right. Things are just as bad as they possibly could be. And you've got millions, Rhett."

"What collateral are you offering?"

"My ear bobs..."

"Not interested."

"Mortgage on Tara..."

"What would I do with a farm?"

"You wouldn't lose, I'd pay you back after next year's cotton."

"Not good enough. Have you nothing better?"

"Wade. I will send him to Charleston, to your mother."


	2. Wade's Arrival

AN: As promised to Toby here is a quick update! To clarify, which I feel I always find myself doing based on reviews, I know about where the story is going I just wanted some feedback to see if it was worth the effort. Also even though Wade is in the story it is more movie based, because I have not found the motivation to actually read the book, I'm terrible I know!

We will be flipping back and forth from present (current chapter) and pass (Rhett and Scarlet meeting up to jail scene), which will hopefully clarify everything else.

Standard Disclaimer of not owning GWTW

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

A month later found Rhett in Charleston, pacing his mother's sitting room waiting for the carriage to return from the train station. He originally planned to go along with the carriage, but got distracted by a toy train in a store window and quickly realized there were more than a few items Mrs. Hamilton and her son deserved. It took all of his will power to not rush to the door as he heard the horses out front. Instead he went to library so he would be able to observe the Butler's guests as they entered their new home. 'Coward' he thought to himself.

A four year old Wade Hamilton and Mammie entered the stylish Butler house and were directed to the parlor. Wade was too scared to sit on the nice furniture or move to far into the room. Tara did not have so many possessions in one room. He was scared his breath would nock something over. Mammie was not much better standing stiff and huffing, a lot.

Wade noticed the older lady walk into the parlor, she had the same grandparent air his papa O'Hara had being old and all.

"Oh my you look just like…"

She was cut off as Wade's eyes lit up and he ran around her towards the man he missed dearly over the last two years, "Uncle Rhett!"

Rhett caught Wade and picked him up into his arms in a tight embrace. "I feared you would not recognize me Mr. Hamiliton." He put the young boy back onto the ground, "Now let me have a look at you. Umm…just as I was expecting you are looking more like your father everyday."

"Aunt Melly says the same thing."

"Mother may I introduce you to Wade Hamilton and his Mammie."

"How do you do ma'ma?"

"I am just fine my boy." Mrs. Butler nodded towards Mammie, "I thought your mother was to come with you?"

Rhett was glad that his mother approached the topic of the absent Scarlett.

"Mother had to pack my aunt's up, they all got married ma'ma." Wade turned to Mammie to finish the complicated events that happened in such a short time.

Seeing how everyone seemed to be watching her Mammie spoke, "Miz. Scarlett's younger sisters were married yesterday and she wanted to be there to finish the arrangements. She sent this letter." Mammie handed a letter to Rhett.

"Thank you Mammie." Rhett took the letter, and placed it in his pocket to read later. "Mother, why don't we show Wade to the nursery."

Catching herself still staring at the young boy in front of her, Eleanor lead the way to the nursery Rhett had opened back up in preparations for this boy. "Yes the nursery. Rosemary has been so excited to see all the old toys."

Wade watched the lady as she lead the way up the stairs and talked about old toys, new toys, Rhett's toys, Wade thought it would be rude to ask what toys were. When they arrived in front of double doors they all paused. When the lady opened the doors it was to a large room, much bigger than any room at Aunt Pitty's, and it was filled with what Wade could only assume were what the lady called toys. He was amazed with what was all before him.

"Here we are, this is where you will be sleeping and playing."

Rhett watched the shock on the young boy's eyes, and he knew that he did the right thing by buying the train. "Wade why don't you go in?"

"Uncle Rhett is this all for me?"

"Yes, well Rosemary might want to play with you, but that is because she is still a kid at heart."

Wade turned to the elderly lady, "Ma'ma you may play with me all you want."

Eleanor had tears in her eyes at seeing the joy in the young boy's eyes, "My dear boy, Rosemary is my daughter, Rhett's sister who is well beyond childhood. You may call me Mrs. Butler."

"You can still play with me, Mrs. Butler." Eleanor smiled and nodded at Wade.

"Wade come in here and see this train set, I had it all put together but haven't started it yet."

Eleanor watch her son and a boy that had a few similar features, play in a room that she use to watch her husband and son play in. She could only image what this Scarlett Hamilton was like to bring her son back to her?


	3. Cowardness and Worry

AN: Don't have much to say. Don't own any rites to GWTW.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Scarlett was sure she was having a nervous break down. She was more anxious now than she was a month ago, the first time she went to Rhett for help. Rhett knew her, well sort of, more like he knew the different sides of her. He saw her in her southern bell glory, in her widow weeds, even in dust and dirt. She could live with his opinions of her. It was his mothers she dreaded meeting. After all Eleanor Butler was the same Charleston breed of Ellen O'Hara, and Scarlett knew her present behavior and appearance was still not living up to the image of society lady her mother dreamed of her.

Scarlett had limited funds, she bought both her sisters new dresses for their weddings, Wade and Beau both got two completely new outfits including shoes, and Melly needed a dress. When it came down to it Scarlett was left with enough of her green dress to make a cape. A cape to hide her dirty dress she had been wearing everyday for the last two years and hopefully what was left of her dignity.

Knowing she was ashamed of her attire, and ultimately of why she is arriving at Mrs. Butler's door, Scarlett made excuses to not arrive with Wade, and now she was making them for not arriving in daylight. 'Coward' she thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath and stepping out of the train station with her simple carpet bag, she looked at the new Butler carriage that had been waiting for her all day. She hailed the driver, handed him her bag and entered the carriage.

"Mrs. Hamilton."

"Rhett!" Scarlett was shocked to see him waiting for her.

"I see that you finally decided to leave the train station. I feared you were going to change your mind." Rhett watched Scarlett as she sat ridged across from him.

"No, I just needed to send telegrams back to Tara and Atlanta."

"Ah, I forgot how long it takes to send a telegram."

Scarlett refused to be drawn into his ploy on her cowardliness, an act not lost on Rhett. "Obviously you have something to tell me before we reach your mothers. What is it Rhett?"

"Our story isn't going to work. She isn't as naïve as I had hoped she would be."

Scarlett sighed and closed her eyes…

* * *

><p>(Late January 1861)<p>

Scarlett arrived in Charleston only a day ago and was bored already. Her father wouldn't let her ride or go for walks. If she would have known that Charleston was so boring she wouldn't have sweet talked her father into taking her with him to the town where he meet her mother. It was suppose to be fun and exciting, a chance to see more than her beloved Tara.

"Katie Scarlett I am going to go out for the afternoon. I want you stay put lass."

Scarlett carefully hid her excitement, "Yes Pa, I'll stay right here with my needle point."

"That's my puss." Gerald kissed her forehead and left.

As soon as the door closed Scarlett ran to the window and watched until her father left on his horse. She grabbed her purse and jacket, and headed out to see Charleston.

It wasn't long before Scarlett found a park to leisurely stroll around. She watched children and women as they conversed and played in the warm January sunshine. However Scarlett failed to watch the clouds and soon an afternoon storm was upon the park. While the Charleston's ran to their carriages or homes, Scarlett was left in the elements. She started back the way she came but she was soaked before reaching the edge of the park greens.

A voice from the street reached her ears between thunder claps, "Miss may I help you home?"

Looking up she was able to see a single horse carriage, however since it was covered she was not sure who was talking to her. "I just need a ride to the hotel."

"Well, miss, you are in luck that is exactly where I am heading." He reached his hand out to her, but avoided much of the rain. Scarlett, use to sitting her own horse, easily sat in the carriage and tried to avoid getting to much water on her unexpected hero.

"Rhett Butler at your service miss."

"Katie O'Hara."

* * *

><p>…"We should tell her the truth, Rhett." She hated to admit it, but she was so tired and she just wanted to rest.<p>

"No." Rhett said flatly.

Scarlett wanted to be angry, she really did but it was just beyond her. She settled on an eyebrow raise to get her thoughts across without the use of her limited energy.

"I'm just now in her good graces, I'm not ruining that now."

"Ruining it now, Rhett you ruined your mother's opinion of you long before you met me. You are the one that said she already knows, why not just confirm her beliefs?"


	4. Friends in Charleston

A.N.: Fact #1 I wasn't going to finish this story. The idea hit me so long ago when I was lonely and could only think of fanfiction plots. I started writing it down and after have a couple of chapters posted it to see what people think. The reviews were mixed. I'm honest about never reading the book, but I tried researching timelines and well it's fanfiction. The glory of fanfiction is that it doesn't have to follow every detail, so I messed up that's on me. So if the idea of Rhett being Wade's real father interests you at all please continue reading. Fact #2 It bothered me to no end that this story wasn't finished and it meant so much to my plotting mind that it worked out an end point and my typing fingers connected all the piece.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

(Past)

"Ah Miss. Katie O'Hara, what a pleasant surprise to see you in the lounge at this odd hour."

"Mr. Butler, it is not odd to see a lady in the lounge in the middle of the day. After all it is raining outside."

"Ah but it is pleasure after you stormed away from me yesterday."

"You sir were being crass and rude after being such a gentleman in bring me back to the hotel."

"Madame you wound me with my own faults." Rhett grabbed his heart and watched as a spark of laughter and intelligence lit up the young ladies eyes.

Their time together continued in a good natured fun for four days. They would meet, while Gerald was completing his business and Scarlett was left to her own means of entertainment. Rhett would secretly escort her to a few stores or around the hotel gardens, but kept his distance from most of Charleston's noisy eyes. He was after all not received in his home town, and would have left immediately if he had not rescued the young Irish beauty.

It was the fifth day of the acquaintance that their relationship took a turn. They were enjoying a lovely walk when again an afternoon rainstorm approached. Slipping her hand down into his as a sign of completed confidence and they both started at a run. By the time the couple reached an isolated gazebo they were both laughing from the adventure.

They were breathless from their shared joy. They were unnaturally close. Rhett brushed curls of her wet ebony locks away from her face. "Katie," he breathed as he gently touched his lips to hers. It was a simple kiss, shared in a moment of joy and passion. The kiss deepened slightly as the two realized their seclusion and secret moment.

As the kiss ended, Rhett pulled Scarlett close to his chest and gently rubbed her arms. "You are going to catch a cold while you're in Charleston."

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"Mother we are home." Rhett said as he entered the Butler house.

They both looked up as they heard what sounded like elephants running down the stairs.

"Wade Charles Hamilton you slow down." Scarlett yelled up the stairs. She watch gratefully as Wade slowed and managed to not fall down the flight of stairs.

"Mother!" Wade missed the last two steps and fell into his mother's waiting arms. However she wasn't balanced and she fell from the force. Rhett watched in horror as Scarlett tripped backwards, pulling Wade closer to her as she landed solidly on the entryway carpet. Thankfully he heard both mother and son laughing. He glanced up and saw his mother gently walking down the stairs smiling at the reunion, but when her smile turned to a frown Rhett glanced back down at the scene before him. He noticed Scarlett's dress.

"Wade that's enough, your mother needs to get dressed for supper."

Wade rolled off his mother, "Yes, Uncle Rhett."

Rhett helped Scarlett stand, and turned her towards his mother. "Mother Mrs. Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton, Ellen Robillard's daughter. Scarlett my mother, Mrs. Eleanor Butler,."

Scarlett quickly wrapped her cape around her and bowed her head towards Rhett's mother, "Ma'ma."

"Scarlett, we are delighted to have you here, now why don't you come right on up to your room. We will hold dinner back for you my dear."

"Oh Mrs. Butler please don't, I would much rather wait until tomorrow. I ate on the train ride and would just rather get some sleep."

"If that is what you wish my dear."

"Mommy you have to eat, the food here is so good. And Mammie doesn't even need to hide me biscuits, there is always more food here."

"Hush Wade, I already ate." Rhett watched the interchange; it just clarified what Scarlett told him of the hard times at Tara while they were in his jail cell. He also noticed that his mother was trying to hide her worries over Scarlett's dress and lack of appetite.

"Here you are my dear. Just ring if you need anything."

"Thank you Mrs. Butler."

"Please call me Eleanor my dear." With that Mrs. Butler left, but not without a pointed glance at Rhett.

"Mother, Uncle Rhett bought me a train set and Rosemary is so much nicer than Suellen, not as nice as Aunt Melly. And the food, oh mother you must eat."

"Wade it is past your dinner time. Go find Mammie. I will come see you later." Scarlett pushed her son towards the door, as he walked past Rhett ruffled his hair.

He closed the door not sure where their conversation would lead, "Scarlett, Wade is right you need to eat." Rhett held in his anger, already aware that Scarlett was tired and wary from her travels.

"I am not going to your mother's table dressed like this." She said in frustration gesturing towards her dress as she sat on the bed.

His anger exploded, "I gave you more than enough to buy a new dress," after all five hundred dollars was more than enough to pay the taxes and see to basic needs of clothing and food.

Scarlett sighed knowing Rhett had every right to be angry with her on how she spent his money but she truly didn't have the fight left in her to enter this battle today, "Others needed it more."

Recognizing Scarlett missing the opportunity to fight Rhett gave into his deeper need of comforting the still young woman in front of him. He gathered her sagged shoulders into his arms and whispered, "What happened to the self-absorbed Katie Scarlett O'Hara?"

"Her family was threaten," She cried into his chest.


	5. Rainstorms and Reflections

Chapter Five

(past)

Standing in the gazebo left both of them exposed to the wind and dropping temperatures. Even if their shared kisses warmed them, they needed to find a better shelter. Seeing a garden shed a hundred feet away, Rhett took Katie's hand and led her towards their sanctuary.

They were even wetter, but at least the shed was warmer. Again they were laughing over their shared escapades through the rain. This time Rhett didn't pause he just took Katie's lips with his own. Their laughter died as their passion exploded. Hands were quickly working buttons thru holes and shirts off backs. Rhett picked Katie up and sat her on a barrel, raising her skirts as his hands moved up her legs. On her part Katie managed to get Rhett's chest bare. She was fascinated by how dark his skin and chest hairs were.

Rhett knew what they were doing was wrong, that he was taking advantage of a young girl, but he couldn't find the will power to step away from her welcoming passion.

Katie wasn't a green young girl, she grew up a plantation as was not one to shy away from watching the animals mating. She also knew that not all married couples shared this sort of passion and need for intimacy. Katie Scarlett O'Hara knew exactly what line she was crossing with Rhett Butler.

Rhett pulled back from the kisses he was lavishing on her neck and took in the sight before him. Katie was sitting topless with her skirts pushed to her waste, kissing his very bare chest as she attempt to get his pants unbuttoned. He groaned in pleasure as his pants were opened and his manhood released from their tight confines. His lips were back on hers as her gentle cold hands rubbed his shaft in soft strokes. Rhett moved his hands from her knees up her thighs until they found the center of her womanhood. He stroked her to the same rhythm she was touching him. Their kiss followed the same passionate need as their bodies started climbing to a fervent peak.

Almost seamlessly they moved closer as Katie removed her hand to allow Rhett's hard shaft to enter her. Rhett left one hand between them while the other went to touch the exposed and unexplored breasts. When he felt her stiffen, he pinched her wanton nipple and growled his pleasure into her willing mouth. His kisses matched the rhythm he set with their bodies, the slight pain being quickly abandoned to the building passions.

"Katie." Rhett's whispered plea of her name sent her over a ledge she did not even realize she was near. Her entire body erupted in pulses and shivers. Rhett held on as her body quaked around him, allowing her to gain all her pleasure before he took care of his own, but when her body started relaxing and he felt it safe to move out of her she uncontrollably started the natural sexual rhythm. His mind screamed for her to stop while his body took over. He pounded into her even faster, harder, lifted her to an angle that allowed him to reach deeper. This time it didn't take a word as the explosion hit them with the force of a hurricane.

Rhett was shaken out of his mind numbing stupor with a quiet and then rather loud laugh. Looking down he noticed his head was nicely resting between Katie's breasts and that his cock was still resting deep within the girl his arms were locked around. He mentally groaned knowing he lost control, a situation that had not happened to him since he was a lad.

"Rhett the rain has stop, pa will be looking for me soon."

This time Rhett did moan, her father. He slowly moved away from her and started straightening all of their garments however her constant laughter was distracting. "Katie what do you find so amusing?" He finally asked as her shoulders were still shaking while he tried to button her dress.

"I honestly don't know." Rhett's worry over her father quickly subsided with the knowledge that pleasure made Ms. Katie O'Hara a very happy lady, giddy like the school girl she was not so long ago. He started joining her with chuckles of his own.

"How do I look?" She asked once her clothing was once all put to rights.

"Like a very pretty drowned cat." Rhett said as gentle as he could with the unknown humor still floating between them.

"Well I guess there is no fixing that until I get back to my room. Until tomorrow, Mr. Butler." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before running out of the shed.

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

Rhett was sitting in his study, drinking, smoking, and thinking. He thought back to the days he spent in Charleston with Scarlett in the past, Katie. She went by Katie. She acted like a Katie, young, naive, and oh so willing for any pleasure he came up with. He spent days showing her parts of his home town that he forgot were so magical in his past, she was so easily pleased with simply being taken out of her hotel room. It took him six weeks to realize how much he came to care for the slip of a girl and to find a way to her plantation, and even then it was the wrong plantation. Most people around Atlanta knew of a Gerald O'Hara, but none with a daughter named Katie. Finally Frank Kennedy mentioned a party that every girl in the area would be at and Rhett knew it was his only chance to find his Katie. But what he found was Scarlett, a confident flirt, who had every boy and man twisted around her little finger and every women jealous of her. Through the conversations he heard filtering around the barbeque Scarlett was always this green eyed hell cat, no one called her a hell cat but in comparison to his Katie this Scarlett creature could be described as one.

Rhett was lost for words when he first saw her walking up the stairs, even more so when she looked at him as if he was a stranger. Maybe she wasn't the same girl, maybe their resemblance was just that uncanny. Then he saw her father and knew that his Katie and this Scarlett were the same girl, he just wasn't sure which one was the true woman underneath all the facades.

When Scarlett dragged Ashley Wilkes into the parlor, he had been trying to answer the many questions rolling through his mind. Their time had been brief and Rhett was still a little shocked by her joyous responses to their romantic encounters, but he felt for sure she felt something for him. And then she goes and makes a love sick fool of herself begging this man to marry her. Rhett's heart torn in such a way he didn't even comprehend being possible.

After their brief argument, the war breaking out, and Charles proposing to her, Scarlett told him very quietly and quickly that she was increasing. He almost thought he dreamt the words until she added that the baby would be Charles Hamilton's. And Rhett's heart shattered.

He didn't even try to convince her to marry him, the woman before him was not the Katie O'Hara he met in Charleston. His Katie would laugh and then playful tell him how since he compromised her he just had to marry him all the while leaving the full decision on his shoulders. This Scarlett was taking matters into her own hands. She wasn't expecting Rhett to show up at Twelve Oaks, she already had a plan, when Ashley refused she moved on to the next conquest not even giving Rhett a chance.

Rhett walked away that night, after all he had a job to do and even though he made a good business excuse to be at the plantation he had blockading to accomplish. When he returned Scarlett was in Atlanta and a widow and he knew how to handle her.

And handle her he did. After making an outrageous scene or rather several he started winning over Scarlett, and he got to meet his son. Visiting Scarlett at her aunt's was a bit risky but he always brought gifts and Aunty Pitty did so love a special treat. On one occasion Rhett was holding Wade on the porch swing and Scarlett looked over at him and said very softly, "He looks so much like you." He knew instantly that for some reason his Katie was showing. "If you ever need anything," Rhett left the rest unsaid. She looked up into his eyes and nodded, then she turned away from them and Rhett knew the discussion was over and Katie was gone.

Their arguments were turbulent, he remembered on one occasion asking if her marriage bed had been so dispassionate that it turned her into a vindictive hoyden. She was left speechless and for a brief moment he thought he saw his Katie, but she shook off the insulted and threw his association with whores back at him in retaliation. The only subject they avoided was their shared past and the little boy it created, because there was no doubt to Rhett's eyes that the boy was half his, he looked so much like a Butler.

Even if Wade was not his biological son, Rhett would have loved the boy because he reminded him so much of Katie. During his biggest frustrations with Scarlett, he found himself biting his tongue from asking for her, if he could only talk to Katie instead of Scarlett, if only Scarlett understood that Rhett wasn't like everyone else, he could take care of her.

Then Sherman came and it was Prissy calling for him, truthfully he had been waiting for the call hoping Mrs. Wilkes would deliver soon so he could get Scarlett out of Atlanta and safely anywhere else. He found a frantic Scarlett who relied on him, had finally asked him for the help, asked for him. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't get them all the way to Tara, he would never forgive himself if something would happen to them, but Scarlett would never accept him if he didn't go fight. Sure he had the title Captain and helped the South with his blockading but Scarlett's ideal men were fighting and he needed to live up to that idealism so he could have her.

Prior to being imprisoned he sought knowledge of Tara and her inhabitants. He would receive mixed reports, but all included Scarlett standing tall. When she showed up in his prison cell he knew something was wrong. It took Atlanta burning for her to turn to him last time, what could have happened for her to put on this show for him now, and didn't she know he didn't want Scarlett's lies and flirting he wanted Katie. His Katie.

She was furious she found out he had two bank accounts opened; one for Wade Hamilton and one for Katie S. Hamilton. Even more so when he told her she could only get to the money with his approval, unless of his on untimely demise that is. She received one note for three hundred dollars to pay the taxes on Tara in exchange for Wade being sent to his mother and a second for two hundred to spend on food, clothing, etc, for her also going to Charleston. Her ranting left Rhett in merry mirth, after all if he couldn't have his Katie he would take the fiery Scarlett.

* * *

><p>A.N.: Fanfiction writing is the best, characters and plots are already developed, situations and scenes already in readers' minds, well you all know because you're reading them. I find it really easy to come up with ideas for Fanfiction but pulling all the ideas together and forming a story is hard. The characters can't do that, the plot can only do so much, and this is why a story never ends the way I original plan. I was going to have many more past scenes, but well I didn't know what to do with the present and I didn't want to write an epically long story. They're nice but also tiring for authors and readers, I mean be honest after a while thirty chapters just means you have to go back and reread everything. So if you are still reading this note there is one chapter left that I hope ties up the remaining lose ends…<p> 


	6. Goodbyes and Nightmares

Chapter Six

(Past)

"Oh Rhett it's you good." Scarlett quickly ushered Rhett into her room.

He looked around the room which was in a disarray of trunks thrown open and dresses in a variety of stages of packing. "Your note did say not to tarry."

She smiled shyly at him as she quickly cleared off a chair for him and motioned him to sit. He took the seat while she continued packing. "It would seem pa has finished his business and is set to return home this very afternoon. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but I have no time to stop packing."

"You're leaving tonight?" He said worriedly. Rhett was still deciding on talking to Mr. O'Hara about their little encounter in the rain, if they left now he wouldn't be able too.

"Sooner it would seem." Seeing his confusion she paused in her rushing about and went to him. She gentle touched his hair and pulled his head back to look at her. "You seem to be the fish out of water now." Without fully thinking anything through Rhett took Katie by her slim waist and pulled her down into his lap and started kissing her.

She laughed merrily through the kiss while quickly arranging her skirts as she sat on his lap.

"What is the cause of your humor today, Katie?" Rhett asked as his hands began wondering.

She gave him a sly look as her hands moved to his shirt buttons, "I was thinking about yesterday. How…" Katie was distracted with her speech as Rhett nonchalantly rubbed a finger over her newly awaken core. She gave up on his shirt and went straight to his pants.

"How…" Rhett probed.

"How…" She had his pants open and his member in her hand but it was already larger than she felt like it was yesterday, "How massive this really is, if yesterday wasn't such a happy memory I'd be more scared today."

Rhett laughed while he took her hands to his chest and covered his member with her skirts as he quickly slid into her. There was still a slight pain, but not like yesterday, and the rhythm was more natural for her, she was freely moving with him.

"Your body enjoys my massive cock." The foul language shocked her but also amused her.

"I would wager your cock likes my…" Rhett silenced her with a kiss. If he let her talk like that he would loose control and this time he was going to keep his wits about him. Well the wits that weren't lost the moment she touched his hair. He rose from the chair, stopping their rhythm but not their connection, and placed them both on the bed. Her body was soft but enjoyed a good ride so he angled a pillow under her hips and rode.

She was giggling even before she came, and when the bent up passion exploded she took Rhett's whole body into hers. Her arms held his torso to her perk but covered breasts, her legs trapped his hips to hers, and her womanhood contracted in all her wanton glory. But it was her soft laughter and "Amazing Rhett!" that sent his wits out the window and he erupted into her. Again she shivered around him in the aftermath, but this time she did not continue the passionate dance.

Before he could rise off her she took his head into her hands and held it so she could look at him. "I know you are a bachelor, you may not of said it but I know you. This relationship between us is just that, neither of us planned this and neither of us are going to suffer for it. This week with you has been so pleasurable I would hate myself if you felt any remorse from it." She kissed him sweetly and gently slid out from under him. "Now if I plan to get any packing completed you really must but that thing of yours away." She said playfully as she continued her packing.

He looked down and saw what she meant. Katie didn't rush him out of the room, rather continued to talk to him about all the places they went that week and why she enjoyed them, he listened to her for an hour. When her pa knocked and shouted "Puss we are leaving in an hour be packed." Rhett knew his time was up. He stood from the chair he had returned to and took his beautiful Katie into arms. He kissed her softly, sweetly, all the ways he should have kissed a sixteen year old girl. "Be good Katie and maybe avoid walks in the rain." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh but I meet the most handsome men and have the most scandalous times in the rain."

Both of their laughs could be heard as they parted ways.

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The scream scared Rhett out of his memories and had him running down the hall before he even comprehended what could possibly be wrong with Scarlett. He just registered Wades presence outside the room before he crashed into the boy and ultimately into the room.

"Wade Hamilton what are you doing out of bed?" He asked in a tone the little boy never heard his Uncle use.

His tears were immediate, "Mama has bad dreams when she sleeps, usually I sleep with her."

Rhett took a deep breath but he could hear Scarlett thrashing in her room. "Wade go back to bed, I will take care of your mama," seeing the reluctance in the young boys face Rhett kneeled down and faced the boy at his level. "I will chase your mother's bad dreams away and if I can't I will come get you okay. But I promise you I am a very good dream chaser."

"You promise Uncle Rhett?"

"I promise." He hugged his son, if only he could call him that in public, and sent him back towards the nursery. When Wade was out of sight he entered Scarlett's room, closed and locked the door, and went to sooth the distraught woman.

She was talking but he couldn't understand the words she was saying. Her sheets were tangles, her hair was a mess and she was sweating as if she had just ran a long distance.

"Scarlett wake up you're having a nightmare." He took her into his arms but she did not wake up. "Scarlett please wake up."

"Rhett, Rhett, help me." The words were like a knife to his heart. He was here, he was trying to help her, if only she would wake up.

"Katie Scarlett O'Hara wake up this instant." He tried to mimic her father, the only man who though wrapped around her finger, could still order Scarlett into submission.

She woke with another scream that Rhett quickly muffled with his hand. He held her tight whispering into her ear about being safe with him, until her heart slowed and she gently moved his hand away from her mouth. Scarlett however did not move out his grasp, she snuggled closer to him accepting his warmth and comfort. Even as he kissed from the top of her head down her forehead, across her nose, to her cheeks, and back up, leaving her lips feeling deprived and forgotten.

"Did you bribe me to come to Charleston because you want Katie or because you've settled for Scarlett?" She asked softly.

I want you but did he dare, he thought. Her question was so open. Not flirty and conniving like Scarlett would have asked, or off hand and sweet like Katie, just honest, pure honesty.

He kissed her lips, the kiss was not like any they had previously shared because it held promise. Promise of a future together. Promise of a shared pasted to not be forgotten. Promise of honesty.

"I want you. I want the Katie who I spent the most amazing week with in a town I thought I could no longer love. I want the Scarlett who throws vases and argues even when she knows she is wrong. I want Katie Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton who gave me a son, hope for the future, and so many regrets that won't matter if you promise to marry me."

(The End)

* * *

><p>A.N.: Yes that is the end. If you honestly think I left it too open ended let me know, but I think this is good. Like I said in my last note to drag out a story ruins a good open ending and leaves the author reaching for additional plot twists. So I threw one last smutty scene and a reassurance of a future together and leave the rest to Happily Ever After.<p> 


End file.
